england's insane 3
by germansparkleparty
Summary: yep im almost done in the reviews tell me the countries i may have left out note:only countries that go to un meetings
1. Chapter 1

_**Third chapter of England's insane I'm going to probably have like 4 chapters please give a review for countries that I may have forgotten im not using neutral countries and im trying to finish this so I can start something else .please I don't have it in me to kill Egypt, Austria, Netherlands, or any country like that. don't give me any one from the world series to add to this pretty much**_

"Hiiiiiiya" china yelled jumping into the air and punching England in his stomach. England let out a small yelp before hitting the ground "Now do you see why you are weak" China smiled, stepping up behind the Englishman and punching him in the back. "N-no" he said out of breath and slowly standing up "because I am not weak and for you I'm just getting started."

China's eyes widened as England stood up and lunged towards him with full force. "Get off " china said dropping to the floor. Small noises escaped from him as England chocked the air out of him. "Stop" France screamed running towards the two and jumping on top. "He is one of us why would you try to kill him" France punched aimlessly as life slowly slipped out of China. Finally China went limp and he his heart stopped beating completely.

England turned over and got on top of France. "Honhonhon~ it's not a good time for this you sick seal"[you will only know what I meant by that if you either watch family guy of speak French] England shivered and grabbed France by his neck. "I never will love you again and I'm completely over you in fact I hate you" he hissed slamming France's head into the wooden flooring and pressing in his Adams apple. Sealand stopped crying remembering the times he was violated by the sick Frenchman and then he got soft. "Get off of him now" the little buy screamed running towards him with flailing arms. "sea-land- n-nooo" France choked out as he started to faint.

Sealand stopped dead in his tracks "a gun." He looked down at the colt revolver that lay in front of him and thought of how he had never shot one. With a deep breath he picked it up an analyzed it. He shoot blindly and it ricocheted off of a filing cabinet hitting the slowly awakening America in the chest. "NOOOOOO" England yelled in terror jumping off of France and running to Americas side. "You stupid child ….. My poor America….you'll never be a country you know that never" he screeched trying to stop the bleeding. "stop" America whispered twitching slightly "let me die … im in too much pain …. I loved you why did you do this…we all thought you were stuck up but we would never plot against you I wouldn't allow it." A tear slid down England's cheek "Minty told me it all every thing he said you wouldn't stop until I killed you all … so I must you all wanted to take me down I can see it in here eyes good bye America I don't love you actually not if you would lie like that.". "You would believe a bunny and not me… I loved you …and I know some where you loved me too." America started to cry causing blood to leak out faster."Good bye America" England said garbing a gun and shooting America in between the eyes hesitantly."

Sealand, who was sitting on the floor and crying ,stopped abruptly as England stepped over America and held a gun to his head. "Stop crying ….now" he spat pulling the trigger. Just then S. Italy **[im gonna call him Lovi from this point on btw**] woke up and started to cry at the sight of his now dead twin. "You bast-rd" he yelled as he tried to stand . "You killed him my dear brother" his face was covered in tears as he stumbled over to his brother remains. "Oh my poor brother….why did you do this I could kill you" Lovi screamed pushing his brothers blood soaked hair away from his face." England smiled as Lovi started to shake. "Sleep now" Lovi whispered as tears trickled down his cheeks. The room was silent for at least a moment until it filled with Russia's creepy laughter and the shivers of the remaining countries.


	2. read this its urgent

Hey pm me und tell me which character you would like me to be I will try my best to be them im good at the following:

Germany[Ludwig]

Prussia[Gilbert]

Italy[Feliciano]

I cannot do Romano sorry XD

France [Francis]

America[Alfred]

England[Arthur]

Canada[Mathew] [really good at him]

Russia[Ivan]

Poland[Felix]

Japan[Kiku]

I will not attempt the following:

Egypt

Cuba

Sealand

Sweden

And such like that

I have never attempted the following but am willing to try

Switzerland

Austria

Poland

China

Und any other countries like that!

So ja just search me under germansparkleparty and I will try to be them

I'll be away you can converse with them.

Italyout *0*~


End file.
